1. Field
Example aspects of the present invention generally relate to providing reliable transfer of data, and more particularly to correction coding.
2. Related Art
The degradation in the quality of signals over satellite and terrestrial communication links as a result of long transmission delays and/or high-bit error links is a problem which continues to persist. Such transmission impairments make it difficult to broadcast large files to fixed or mobile locations. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a method and system for correction coding to ensure that large data files transmitted using one-way satellite broadcasting and/or terrestrial networks are received error-free despite the various transmission impairments which interfere with the communication signals